Sieh das was du nicht durchschauen kannst - HP Fanficiton
by WrittenByMarina
Summary: Das 5. Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt. Eine neue Schülerin sorgt für Unruhe. Gefangen zwischen Eifersucht und Liebe versucht sie vergebens sich in der neuen Schule zurecht zu finden. Was birgt sie für dunkle Geheimnisse? (Die Geschichte weicht von der Originalen Geschichte die im 5. Schuljahr stattfindet stark ab.)
1. Kapitel 1

Heyy! Hier ist das erste Kapitel welches ich überhaupt hochlade :)

Es ist ein Fanfiction inspiriert von "Harry Potter" von JK Rowling. Die Hauptperson könnt ihr hier kennenlernen, sie ist ein eigener Charakter den ich zur Geschichte hinzufüge. Der Rest (Idee/Charaktere/Orte/etc.) gehört JK Rowling.

!Achtung! Es geht um das Leben von Jugendlichen - es geht um Beziehungen, Sex, Familiengeschichten, Eifersucht... ;)

Kapitel 1

Die Sonne sank am Horizont hinab und tauchte die Natur in orangenes Licht. Der Wind zerzauste das golden leuchtende Haar des Mädchens welches auf dem Dach der Villa hockte und mit Tränen Abschied von der Sonne nahm.

Hier in England war alles anders als in Norwegen. Sie vermisste die Berge und die Nordlichter. Norwegen war ihr Zuhause, Durmstrang ihre Schule. Und nun saß sie in England, weil ihre Eltern einen neuen Job im Ministerium antraten. So waren ihre drei Brüder und sie nun hier gelandet.

Sie seufzte bei dem Gedanken am nächsten Morgen in den Hogwarts Express zu steigen. Alleine.

Taro, Halvar und Cailan hatten alle ihren Abschluss bereits, der jüngste von den Dreien war fünf Jahre älter als Elva.

Nun tauchte die Nacht Dunkelheit über die Weite. Sie kletterte wieder bis hinauf und balancierte bis zu der einen Seite des Hauses. Dort stand ein Fenster offen. Sie rutschte wieder etwas über die Ziegel hinunter und schlüpfte zurück ins Innere. Sie schloss das Fenster und verließ das Stockwerk, welches noch voller Staub und alter Möbel stand. Seit einem Monat wohnten sie erst hier. Sie hatte noch nicht mal die Zeit gefunden die Kartons auszupacken und sich zuhause zu fühlen. Aber jetzt käme sie erstmal nach Hogwarts. Neue Menschen, neue Räume, neues Zuhause. Was vermisste sie ihre alten Freunde, die gewohnte Umgebung und ihr Haus, dort wo sie aufgewachsen war. England würde sich nie wie Zuhause anfühlen.

Sie schlich in ihr Zimmer und verkroch sich unter der Bettdecke.

...

Ich weiss, das Kapitel ist sehr kurz. Das nächste wird länger, versprochen ;)

Ich freue mich über euer Feedback!


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

"Los, los! Sonst verpasst du noch den Zug!", scheuchte Taro seine kleine Schwester auf.

"Ich komm ja schon!", seufzte sie als sie den Wagen missmutig vor sich hinschob.

Sie waren gerade durch die Wand gelaufen und hoben nun ihre überfüllten Koffer und den Käfig mit ihrer Eule in den Zug.

"Mach's gut, Elva! Ich freu mich schon auf deine Briefe!"

"Danke, bis dann", knurrte sie nur und schleppte ihren Rucksack durch die Gänge des Abteils.

"Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?", fragte sie beim erstbesten Abteil nach.

"Goyle, mach Platz für die süße Lady", feixte ein blonder Junge.

"Ihr könnt mich mal!", antwortete sie harsch und schlug wieder die Tür zu.

Sie lief am ganzen Wagen vorbei, doch fand keinen Platz in einem anderen Abteil. Missmutig riss sie wieder die Tür des ersten Abteils auf.

"Habt ihr einen Platz für mich oder muss ich mich zu den Erstklässlern begeben?"

"Warum, nicht dein Jahrgang?", grinste er wieder.

Sie zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und trat einfach ins Abteil. Ihren Rucksack packte sie gekonnt auf die Ablage über den Sitzflächen. Sie war klein. Also wirklich klein, den Meter Sechzig hatte sie nicht geschafft. Sie kam nicht an die Ablage oberhalb der Sitze dran, doch sie würde im Traum nicht daran denken, jemanden zu fragen ihr zu helfen. Sie war eine Nguyen und kam alleine klar.

"Hast du das gesehen?", flüsterte der Typ namens Goyle zum Blonden.

"Hätte nicht gedachte dass du das hinkriegst", meinte der nur.

"Ich möchte am Fenster sitzen, danke", sagte sie, keine Widerrede duldend.

Der eine Typ rutschte freiwillig rüber, sodass sie sich ans Fenster, dem Blonden gegenüber setzen konnte.

"Oh, Mademoiselle hat Extra-Wünsche!"

"Ja, so muss ich nicht ständig deine Fresse angucken, Blondi", fauchte sie zurück.

Er hob eine Augenbraue, dann lehnte er sich vor.

"Hör mir mal gut zu, Kleine. Ich glaub nicht, dass du weißt, wer ich bin..."

"Nein, und es interessiert mich auch nicht", schnitt sie ihn arrogant ab.

"Draco, ich glaube wir sollten uns lieber nicht mit ihr anlegen", flüsterte nochmal der eine.

Nun war es Elva die die Augenbraue hob und den Typen anstarrte.

"Halt's Maul!", zischte der Blonde.

"Ich bin Crabbe", stellte der Typ neben ihr sich vor.

"Sehr erfreut. Elva Nguyen."

Danach wandte sie sich wieder der Natur die an ihnen vorbei rauschte.

"Draco Malfoy", meinte der Blondi.

"Malfoy? Hm. Schon gehört. In welchem Jahrgang seid ihr?", fragte sie.

"Nicht in deinem, Kleine."

"Ach? Ich komm ins 5. Jahr. Hatte euch eventuell ein Jahr jünger geschätzt."

Die drei warfen sich verwunderte Blicke zu.

"Wir kommen auch ins 5. Jahr, Draco", warf Goyle ein.

"Aber du bist neu hier? Warst du dann woanders an der Schule?", fragte Draco.

"Durmstrang. Wir sind vor einem Monat nach England gezogen. Darum sitze ich jetzt hier."

"Scheinst dich nicht sonderlich zu freuen", meinte Crabbe als er den dunklen Gesichtsausdruck erkannte.

"Nein. Aber..."

"Das wird lustig, wirst sehen. Wenn du nach Slytherin kommst, dann kennst du uns ja schon", grinste Goyle blöd.

"Und wenn nicht, dann hab ich euch das ganze Jahr über am Hals. Danke auch."

Damit drehte sie sich wieder zum Fenster. Sie hatte nicht gedacht sie würde im Hogwartsexpress auf solche Nervensägen treffen. Hoffentlich würde alles besser werden dort.

Sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie wach wurde, sprang sie wütend auf.

"Was macht ihr da mit meinen Sachen?"

"Wer schleppt denn mit 16 noch ein Kuscheltier mit sich herum?", lachte Malfoy und hob ein Plüschtier.

Sie packte ihn am Hals und drückte ihn mit Kraft zurück gegen die Wand. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er klammerte sich mit seinen Händen an ihrer fest. Der Plüschwolf fiel zu Boden und blieb an ihren Füssen liegen.

"Du fasst nochmal meine Sachen an und ich schwör dir dass du noch nie so laut nach deiner Mutter gerufen hast!", drohte sie mit tiefer Stimme.

"Draco was machen wir jetzt?", murmelte Goyle erschrocken.

Wutentbrannt ließ sie den Slytherin los und griff nach ihrem Rucksack.

"Lasst ihr die Sachen."

"Ich muss aufs Klo", stammelte dann Goyle, der vor dem Mädchen wirklich Angst zu haben schien.

"Ich komme mit", fügte Crabbe schnell hinzu.

Beide verließen eilig das Abteil und hinterließen das Mädchen und Draco. Hastig packte sie all ihr Zeugs zusammen und verfrachtete wieder alles über ihrem Kopf.

"Du hast das vergessen", sagte Draco und hielt ihr das Plüschtier entgegen.

Sie riss ihm es aus den Händen. Mit dem Ausdehnungszauber wurde der winzige Wolf so groß wie ein kleines Shetlandpony. Sie legte es so auf ihren Schoß, dass sie es bequem als Kissen benutzen konnte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht darin und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Der Geruch beruhigte sie, doch es erinnerte sie an die Zeit in Norwegen. Es gab ihr einen Stich ins Herz daran zu denken.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür.

"Will jemand von euch was? Süßigkeiten? Etwas zu trinken?"

Elva hatte ihren Kopf gehoben, doch schüttelte ihn nur. Draco lehnte ebenfalls dankend ab.

"Weinst du?", fragte er dann.

Gerade hatte sie ihn noch eiskalt an der Kehle gepackt und jetzt weinte sie.

"Das geht dich nichts an", ertönte gedämpft durch das Kissen.

"Wir hätten nicht in deinen Sachen rumwühlen dürfen. Tut mir leid."

"Ach, und das fällt dir jetzt auf?"

Sie schaute ihn verhasst an.

"Du hättest mir aber..."

"...nicht wehgetan? Oh doch, ein Tritt in deine Weichteile hätte dir gut getan. Arschlöcher sollten kein Recht haben noch mehr von ihnen in die Welt zu setzen!"

"Hey, jetzt wirst du aber frech!", maulte er zurück.

"Zwischen Frechheit und Ehrlichkeit liegt nur ein Fünkchen Wahnsinn."

Das Abteil ging wieder auf und die zwei Slytherins kamen mit zittrigen Beinen wieder hinein. Elva richtete den Blick wieder auf die Außenwelt die mit Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbeizog.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Als sie an dem Abend im Bett im Gryffindor Haus lag, versuchte sie einfach nur alles zu vergessen und einzuschlafen. Der ganze Lärm hatte sie nur unnötig ermüdet. Als der Hut sie nach Gryffindor verfrachtete, wusste sie nicht ob sie sich freuen sollte. Ihr Blick fiel zuerst auf Draco Malfoy der sie mit zugekniffenen Augen ansah. Sie gab es ungerne zu, aber sie kannte sonst niemanden, und auch wenn er ein Arschloch war, hatte er mit seiner Entschuldigung im Zug ihr Herz weich gekriegt.  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie gerädert wach und schleppte sich ins Bad. Dort stand ein anderes Mädchen, an dessen Name sie sich nicht mehr erinnerte.  
„Guten Morgen!", lächelte diese und widmete sich dann wieder ihren Haaren.  
„Bist du immer so gut gelaunt?", grummelte sie nur.  
„Schlecht geschlafen?", fragte sie dann etwas bedrückt.  
„Das ist bei weitem das kleinste Problem."  
"Sie schnappte sich ihre Bürste und begann von unten nach oben die Knoten aus ihren Haaren zu kämmen.  
„Du bist neu hier? Wo warst du denn davor?", fragte sie dann weiter nach.  
„Norwegen. War in Durmstrang."  
„Oh. Gefällt es dir denn hier nicht? Du wirst sehen, wir Gryffindors halten immer zusammen. Du wirst dich bald wie zuhause fühlen!"  
„Warum denkst du denn es könnte jemals wie zuhause sein?"  
„Ich hatte Angst als ich hier her kam. Meine Eltern sind beide Muggel, weißt du? Und Hogwarts ist wie mein zweites Zuhause."  
„Ach wirklich? Hätte ich jetzt nicht so gewusst. In Durmstrang gibt es keine muggelstämmigen Zauberer, hatte nicht gedacht dass es eigentlich gar keinen Unterschied macht. War nett mit dir zu plaudern,… wie heißt du nochmal?"  
„ Hermine – Granger."  
Elva nickte und verließ das Bad um ihre Kleidung zu holen.  
„Sag mal, auf welche Klasse gehst du eigentlich?", fragte Hermine.  
„Die 5."  
„Cool, ich auch! Dann sind wir ja in der gleichen Klasse. Wo warst du denn im Zug? Wir haben dich nicht gesehen."

„Wir?"  
„Ron Weasley und Harry Potter."  
„Ah. Im Abteil mit 3 Arschlöchern."  
„Lass mich raten – Malfoy und seine Anhängsel?", lachte Hermine.

„Du sagst es."

„Leg dich besser nicht zu sehr mit ihnen an. Professor Snape, ihr Hauslehrer, schützt sie vor ihrer eigenen Dummheit und springt auf jede Gelegenheit um Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen."  
„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn der Eier hat, dann rächt er sich. Wenn nicht, dann halt nicht. Aber so oder so hat der ein riesen Problem wenn er sich mit den Ngyuen anlegt!", lachte sie nun auch.

"Bei Hermine im Schlepptau lernte sie Schüler kennen und war bald ziemlich beliebt.  
„Hey, Elva, warst du wirklich in Durmstrang?", fragte Seamus, der ihr gegenüber am Esstisch saß.  
Sie nickte.  
„Was findest du denn besser, Durmstrang oder Hogwarts?"  
„Willst du abgehärtet werden, Durmstrang. Willst du Freunde finden – es lebe Gryffindor!"  
Sie hob ihr Glas und schon bald hatten es ihr alle gleich getan.  
Zwei Tische weiter wurde es unruhig.

„Die Kleine scheint viel Einfluss zu haben", meinte Crabbe.  
„Sollen wir ihr einen Streich spielen?", säuselte Pansy Parkinson.  
„Wir sollten besser Weasley zerrupfen und schauen was sie dazu sagt", meinte Malfoy.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Bei dem guten Wetter waren die meisten Gryffindors im Innenhof. Ron und Harry saßen auf dem Boden und Elva stand mit Hermine und Ginny etwas abseits. Eine Gruppe von drei Slytherins tauchte dann auf und ging zielstrebig auf zwei der Gryffindors zu.

„Na, Weasley? Hängt deine Familie immer noch mit Muggeln ab, oder hat dein Vater mittlerweile eingesehen, dass er sowas nicht brauch?"

Ron stand auf und wandte sich dem Slytherin zu.

„Wenn du es auch nur noch einmal wagst so über meine Familie zu sprechen...!"

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy!", kam nun Harry seinem besten Freund zur Hilfe.

Von weitem sah Elva das Geschehen, stupste Hermine an und nickte ihr zu. Selbstsicher gingen sie los. Als sie sich näherte und sich vor dem Slytherin aufbaute, waren es vor allem Goyle und Crabbe die zurückwichen. Gekonnte knackste sie die Gelenke ihrer Hände, wo auch Malfoy nervös wurde.

„Ich würde dir raten auf sie zu hören", zischte sie und schaute ihm eiskalt in die Augen.

„Sonst was?", hörte man Goyle mit zittriger Stimme hinter seinem Anführer.

„Sonst was?", wiederholte Malfoy selbstsicher.

Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er wich zurück und seine Gefolgsmänner waren schneller weg als sie sehen konnten.

„Nun, Malfoy… bist du so feige wie die Zwei oder traust du dich, dich mit mir anzulegen?", säuselte sie lächelnd.

Er schluckte nur.

„Traust du dich, dich mit mir anzulegen? Ein kleines Mädchen welches noch mit Plüschtieren spielt?"

Schon klatschte es. Schockiert hielt sich der Slytherin die Wange.

„Der Wolf ist ein Geschenk von einem guten Freund. Es ist kein Spielzeug, sowie die Mädchen die du gerne abschleppst!"

„Woher…"

Der Slytherin konnte nicht glauben, dass sie nach zwei Tagen schon mehr über ihn wusste, als ihm lieb war. Aber es wunderte ihn nicht. Wahrscheinlich waren es Potter und Weasley die ihr davon erzählt haben. Frust stieg in ihm auf.

„Lerne dein Gegenüber kennen bevor du dich mit ihm anlegst, Malfoy. Und du bist so durchschaubar!"

Er runzelte die Stirn, dann antwortete er:

„Dann lerne das zu sehen was du nicht durchschauen kannst", murmelte er.

Dann wandte er sich um und ging.

Hermine war die erste die auf Elva zuging und sie an der Schulter packte.

„Was hat er gesagt? Aber das hast du echt gut gemacht. Die hatten ja echt Schiss vor dir!"

Elva nickte nur zustimmend, mit ihren Gedanken war sie aber ganz woanders.

„Ich muss noch was erledigen, ich bin bald zurück", meinte sie etwas verwirrt.

Schlussendlich stolperte sie nur durch die Gänge der Schule und dachte über Malfoys Worte nach.

Währenddessen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin…

„Das hast du ja echt super hingekriegt, Draco!", beklagte sich Pansy die in einem Sessel grimmig guckte.

Sie war frustriert. Nguyen war eine Gryffindor, es sollte wohl keine Schwierigkeit sein der etwas Angst einzujagen. Vor allem nicht für Draco Malfoy. In ihr kamen Zweifel auf was ihn anging. Die musste sie loswerden.

„Du warst nicht mal dabei! Ich würde dich gerne sehen wenn sie dir so gegenübersteht!", meinte der Blonde und ließ seine Finger auf der Armlehne der Couch trippeln.

„Diese miese Schlampe muss lernen dass sie nichts zu melden hat!"

Goyle und Crabbe tauschten Blicke.

„Was schlägst du vor, Pansy?", fragte einer der beiden.

Das Mädchen ging auf Draco zu, dann strich sie ihm über die Wange. Er packte ihren Arm und schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Du verführst sie, dann filmst du wie ihr es miteinandertreibt und dann schicken wir das durch die Schule. Dann wird sie sich so schnell nicht mehr melden", flüsterte das Mädchen triumphierend.

Draco überlegte, dann nickte er.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Im Laufe der Woche fand Prof. Snape es nötig Elva zu versetzen. Nicht weil sie viel redete. Nein, es war Parkinson die den Kursus störte. Eher widerwillig hinterließ sie Pansy den Platz in der ersten Reihe neben Hermine um neben Malfoy Platz zu nehmen.

„Und, heute Abend schon was vor?", flüsterte er verführerisch als der Professor mit dem Unterricht weiterfuhr.

Sie warf ihm nur einen abgeneigten Blick zu, dann widmete sie sich wieder dem Lehrer. Als Malfoys Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel zu liegen kam drehte sie sich empört zu ihm.

„Hättest du Lust mal so richtig durchgenommen zu werden?", flüsterte er mit lüsternem Blick.

„Ich stehe eher auf eine feste Beziehung als notgeile Slytherins", antwortete sie und drückte seinen Arm weg.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Nguyen, ich bitte um Ruhe!", ermahnte Snape die beiden.

Der Slytherin schluckte trocken. Er musste sich etwas anderes überlegen um sie rumzukriegen.

„Hey, Elva, hast du schon gehört, dass Gryffindor neue Quidditchspieler sucht?"

Das Mädchen traf ihre Freunde in der großen Halle zum Abendessen nachdem sie den Nachmittag in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte. Sie schaute Hermine mit großen Augen an.

„Nein, erzähl mir mehr, wie kann man sich bewerben?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Du kannst dich auf dem Zettel im Gemeinschaftsraum einschreiben", antwortete Harry.

„Klasse, danke. Dann mache ich das später."

„Kannst du denn Quidditch spielen?", fragte Ron.

Sie nickte.

„Klar, ich hab zu Durmstrang auch gespielt. Aber auch mit meinen Brüdern eigentlich recht viel."

Er nickte langsam.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Brüder hast?", meinte dann Harry lächelnd.

„Ja, Taro, Halvar und Cailem", lachte sie.

„Und sie sind nicht hier in Hogwarts?", meinte Harry dann.

Elva schmunzelte.

„Nein, sie sind alle viel älter als ich. Taro ist mein ältester Bruder, und mit ihm verstehe ich mich am besten. Halvar und Cailem sind aber auch cool. Wir haben nur nicht so viel gemeinsam."

Sie aßen still weiter.

Für die Aufnahme in die Quidditch Mannschaft hatte sich Elva ja ganz klar beworben. Wenn sie etwas konnte, dann war es fliegen. So stand sie ein paar Tage später in voller Montur auf dem Quidditchfeld.

Ron sprang ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere. Elva beobachtete die anderen Spieler und versuchte den Wind zu analysieren um ihn später zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen zu können. Sie versuchte sich in jeder Position außer dem Hüter.

Bald war jeder begeistert von ihrer Art mit dem Wind umzugehen. Der Kapitän zögerte nicht lange und nahm sie ins Team auf. Als sie danach zufrieden im Flur zwischen den Kabinen der verschiedenen Häuser ging, wurde sie plötzlich zur Seite gezogen, gerade in den Umkleideraum der Slytherin. Ihr Entführer drückte die gegen die Wand und schaute sie mit grauen Augen an.


End file.
